baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 16
Season 16 is the sixteenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on October 2, 2017. It premiered in fall 2030 with "Twice Upon a Time". Plot points * There will be a Zelena-centric episode which centers upon Zelena's past. * Who is awake and who is cursed. * The completion of Petunia and Sabine's stories. * The fate of Méchant/Marie Verte. * The ramifications of Belle's death and final message, and what Zelena and Ben will do with their newfound knowledge. * Two transgender characters - one FTM and one MTF. * More LGBT characters. * The return of the Enchanted Forest. * More of Alice and Drizella's relationship. * More of the relationship between James French/Hugo and Luke Moon/Sam. New Characters * Hugo * Heather * Dean * Sam * Petunia * Levi Fitzherbert * Sabine * Vittoria * Terrence Dark * Avaricchio * Dizzy * Greta Belfrey * Madison * Rosie * Percy * Rumplestiltskin's cursed counterpart * Evera/'Evera's cursed counterpart'Who is Evera? - Heroes Unite * Vanessa'BREAKING NEWS: Season 16 of 'Heroes Unite' will feature an all-new curse which will scatter everyone around the country * 'Victor * Elsa's cursed counterpart'HU': Caitlyn and Joan will be cursed * Anna's cursed counterpart * Donna Gothel's cursed counterpart'WHOA! Mother Gothel will be cursed on 'HU' * 'Nick'TBA to join cast as "Nick" * 'Verdeline'HU' EPs on Belle's death and Méchant's return * Evil Queen's cursed counterpart'''Grace Goodwin, Anna Fox, and Robert Carlyle to return in 'HU' season 16 Cast Starring * Liam Smith as James French/Dean * Henry Whittaker as Luke Moon/Sam * Dana Jones as Zelena/Clara Oswald/Kelly * Ginny Porter as Belle French * Evanna Lynch as Julie Belfrey/Heather * Graham Lombard as Eugene/Levi Fitzherbert * Alfred F. Jones as Ben French/Jack French/Hugo Guest Starring Recurring * Rose Reynolds as Alice/Carol * Barbara Hershey as Cora * Rosie Bigliena as Cinderella/Vittoria * Ciara Roberts as Drizella/Dizzy * Grace Goodwin as Gothel/Greta Belfrey * Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Madison * Liam Garrigan as King Arthur/Percy * Mary Corley as Witch Hazel/VanessaMary Corley will recur in season 16 as Witch Hazel * Georgina Haig as Elsa/'Elsa's cursed counterpart'The Frozen fever is continuing for 'HU' season 16! * Elizabeth Lail as Anna/'''Anna's cursed counterpart * Bernice Alles as Méchant/Marie Verte/'Verdeline'Bernice Alles to guest star in 'HU' season 17 Guest * Emilie de Ravin as Flora Potts/Petunia * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Mekia Cox as Sabrina Greene/Sabine * James Marker as Mortimer Teal * Catherine Steed as Pearl Rivers * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood/Rosie * John Sandler as David Fisher/'Victor'Mekia Cox, John Sandler, and Cara Wilhelm to guest star in 'HU' season 16 * Evelyn Vasquez as Clara Noir'Clara Noir is returning in Season 16! * Mary White as 'Maleficent'16x10 filming * Sheila Crawford as 'Rivenite'Sheila Crawford to return as Queen Rivenite * Maria O'Neal as 'Donna Gothel/'Donna Gothel's cursed counterpart'Maria O'Neal was preparing for S15, not S14 * Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil/Liz VilleVictoria Smurfit books Season 16 return * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/'Evil Queen's cursed counterpart' * Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/'Rumplestiltskin's cursed counterpart' * Kawai'i Mahano as Moana'HU': Moana is returning in Season 16 Co-Starring * John Euing as King Adam New Cast Guest Starring Recurring * Lawrence Billings as Terrence Dark * Carlo Colossanti as Avaricchio * TBA as Nick Guest * Angela Fisher as Evera/'Evera's cursed counterpart' Lineup Changes * David Portman (Walt/Joseph Mills) is no longer billed as "starring". * Emilie de Ravin (Lily/Flora Potts), John Sandler (Eric/David Fisher), James Marker (Hades/Mortimer Teal), and Catherine Steed (Ariel/Pearl Rivers) are now billed as "guest starring". * Mekia Cox (Tiana/Sabrina Greene) is once again billed as "guest starring". * Rosie Bigliena (Cinderella) and Liam Garrigan (King Arthur) are now considered "recurring". * Alfred F. Jones (Ben French/Jack French) is once again billed as "starring". * Etta Schmidt (Belle Frances) is now considered "guest starring" instead of "recurring". * Ginny Porter (Belle/Belle French) and Graham Lombard (Eugene) are now billed as "starring". * John Euing (King Adam) is now billed as "co-starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite